


Murphy's Cops Law #4

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #4: Tear gas works on cops too, and regardless of wind direction, will always blow back in your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #4

Thankfully, he was no longer nauseous. That horrible smell that he could actually taste was down to a dull echo in his mouth. His eyes were no longer watering. He stood in the hot shower for a long time, enjoying the hot water cascading over him and the steam obscuring his already blurry vision. The heat helped his sore joints.

He rested his forehead against the slick tile. He shut his eyes and did his best not to remember the gas, the gunfire, and the screams. “No one was killed,” he chanted under his breath. “No one was killed.”

He didn’t react when his lover joined him in the shower. A small smile escaped when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to lean against a broad chest. He rested his head against the other man’s shoulder. “No one was killed, thanks to you.”

In response, there was a kiss to the side of his head. “You know you don’t have to thank me.”

He sighed. “I’m doing it anyway.”

They were still and silent after that. The only sounds were the water and their breathing.

“You weren’t coming out, so I figured it was time to come in after you,” a rough voice finally teased in his ear. A skilled hand roamed over his chest.

He chuckled quietly. “I still feel like I have that stuff on me. It feels funky.”

Then there was a playful nip to his earlobe. “Really?”

“Not in a good way.” He tilted his head to the side to give that talented mouth more room. His complaint came out as an annoyed moan. “I hate tear gas. Once it’s out, you can’t control it. I told him. Remind me to fire Stephens.”

There was a bite to his neck. “No.”

He hissed. “Why not?”

The answer was low and earnest. “Because I feel better with him watching your back when I’m not there.”

He brought a hand up to cup the back of his lover’s head. “I’m here,” he whispered. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

“But damn it, Bruce,” Jim Gordon sighed in exasperation. “I really wanted to fire him, at least for a day.”

Bruce Wayne laughed, turned Jim to face him, and kissed him tenderly. “Trust me. I’ll make it all better.”


End file.
